Luna's Surprise
by mynextlife
Summary: A sweet moment between Luna and her husband.


Luna woke to a sharp kick to her side and then tiny feet dancing on her bladder. Her husband must have felt the kick since he began to rub the spot on her stomach, although he still appeared to be asleep.

Smiling at his actions, she tried to remove herself from his grip so she could head to the bathroom. Before she became pregnant, he would wake up at any movement that indicated that she might move away from him. He always slept with an arm around her, holding her close. The past few months he had begun to sleep through the times she would get up to go to the bathroom. Now he would wake up if she was gone from the bed for an extended amount of time. That had been happening more now that she was 8 months pregnant, with twins.

Luna decided to head to the kitchen to make some tea since it appeared the twins were up and deciding to dance. She started the tea with a lazy flick of her wand and rubbed her stomach to calm the little devils. The twins were having none of it and continued their assault. Luna grabbed her tea and headed out to the patio to enjoy the rain.

Luna loved the sound of the rain and the smell of the wet earth. Her husband thought she was crazy as she sat outside for hours listening to the sound. He finally gave up trying to convince her to stay indoors, but always made sure she was dressed properly. Following his advice she had on her warm winter robe and slippers and had cast a warming charm around the chair she was in.

As she listened to the rain, she wondered if now might be the best time to tell him they were having twins. She had been reluctant to tell him because of his reaction to finding out she was pregnant.

They had been married for three years. They had not talked about wanting children yet, mostly because her husband was deathly afraid of being a father. Luna had learned from Pansy that he thought he would be just like his father. Luna knew that wouldn't be the case, but also knew she wanted to wait a bit longer before having children. They had married young and had just started their careers.

Apparently, they had forgotten the contraception charm on night and Luna discovered she was pregnant. While surprised, Luna was also extremely happy. Luna knew her husband would be surprised about having children, but she was not prepared for the sheer look of terror in his eyes. She was surprised as his mouth hung open in shock and bewildered as he apperated away.

Anyone else might have felt he was leaving her, but Luna knew he needed to think about this new development. The first time this happened was when she had said that she loved him. He had been unreachable for a few hours, but returned to explain himself. It had taken him another three months before he would tell Luna he loved her as well.

Once he apperated away, Luna busied herself about the house knowing her would return by dinner. Harry had shown up later and explained that Pansy was giving him a piece of her mind. She had sent Harry over to let her know her husband was at their house.

He finally made it home before dinner, flowers in hand. He apologized several times, but Luna said she understood. He said he was happy, but was still unsure he would be a good father. Luna did her best to reassure him, but knew that he wouldn't believe it until he would hold the babies himself.

"Luna?" She smiled at the sound of her name. His sleepy morning voice was very sexy. "I'm on the patio, listening to the rain." She laughed as she felt his magic wrap around her in another warming charm. "I already had one around me, silly." She turned in her chair to see him. She thought he was adorable with messy bed head. He would be mortified if anyone else saw his hair sticking out in every direction.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure. What are you doing up?" Luna decided that now was the best time to mention having twins. "I got up to use the bathroom and then wasn't allowed to go back to sleep. I've been up for about 30 minutes."

He came over and knelt down in front of her, lovingly rubbing her stomach. He looked up at her and grinned when a small foot pressed against his hand. He leaned up and gave her a kiss. "I love you. You are absolutely gorgeous." Luna blushed, but managed a smile. She actually felt as big as a house. She waved her wand and turned her chair into a bench so he could sit next to her.

Once seated, she snuggled up next to him, placing her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence for a bit until he realized that she had something to tell him. "What's wrong?" Gathering all her courage, she turned to face him. "Draco, you have to promise not to run away this time." She could see panic stirring in his beautiful grey eyes.

Draco closed his eyes and Luna could see him trying to calm his breathing. She took his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Draco, look at me. It's nothing bad, only good." He opened his eyes to see nothing but love shinning in Luna's eyes. "I'm sorry. I promise." Luna smiled brightly and took both his hands. Besides having twins, she had another surprise for him.

"Draco, I want you to meet your sons." She took one hand and placed it on the top of her stomach. "This is the first one." With that, the baby gave a kick to Draco's hand. She took his other hand and placed it toward the bottom of her stomach. "This is the second one." Draco felt another press of a foot on his hand.

Luna watched as Draco's mind tried to piece everything together. "There are two?" He asked, somewhat in shock. "Yes, twins." She took it as a good sign that he was rubbing her stomach in the spots where the babies were. "Both boys?" "Yes, love. Two sons for you. Are you going to be alright?" Draco continued to rub her stomach and stare at his hands. She could see him still wrapping his mind around this, but at least he didn't disappear this time.

Luna was startled to see a few tears make their way down his cheeks. She wiped them away and then kissed his cheek. "Are you happy? I'm sorry that I kept this from you. I wasn't sure how you would take it." Draco took her hand and gave it a kiss. "I'm happy. I'm shocked, but very happy. How long have you known?" Luna smiled and relaxed. "About three months. I was worried about how you would take this news. I knew it was a lot for you to take with the thought of having just one."

Draco blushed and looked down at their entwined hands. "I'm sorry. I know that you are right and that I will be a good father. I'm just nervous. I love you." Luna kissed him and then placed her head back on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and listened to the rain, knowing that everything was fine.


End file.
